This invention relates generally to learning aids and more specifically to electronic learning aids for assistance in learning spelling skills.
With the advent of electronic learning aids came the recognition that their use is extremely beneficial. The student is able to interact at a comfortable pace, without peer recrimination, and in an enjoyable environment. These characteristics encourage the learning process and thereby are extremely effective in teaching rudimentary skills such as spelling, math, and the like.
So as to allow the electronic learning aids to be adaptable, typically a plug-in module (read-only-memory) is added to the learning aid so as to expand the repertoire problems and solutions. Plug-in modules are extremely costly to manufacture and develop and as such are designed to meet the standard or normal requirements for the student population. That is, they do not attempt to cover areas of concern in which only a minor portion of the learning population has an interest.
The learning aids have not been adaptable by the operator since their adaptation is impossible due to engineering constraints for particular applications. In the situation where the student is tested as to his spelling skills, it is impossible to effectively test a student on spelling without the use of speech. Synthesized speech though requires complex arrangements for generation of control data and as such is beyond the capability of the typical student/operator.
It is clear from the foregoing, that it is economically impossible for a particular student to define a problem spelling set which is specifically adapted to his application or weaknesses.